


Языковая двусмысленность в этических нормах вулканцев

by la_Avispa



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Avispa/pseuds/la_Avispa
Summary: Почему-то о том, что до Тарсуса IV первым добрался именно вулканский корабль, всегда забывают





	Языковая двусмысленность в этических нормах вулканцев

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Linguistic Ambiguities in Vulcan Ethical Codes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123673) by [elumish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumish/pseuds/elumish). 



> У данной работы есть сиквел https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716579

Когда в Звёздном флоте догадались, что на Тарсусе IV и правда что-то не так, ближе всех к колонии оказался исследовательский корабль вулканцев. Ему и поручили выяснить, что происходит на планете. Думали, что там какие-то проблемы со связью, а вместо этого обнаружили гниющие трупы и, согласно показаниям сенсоров, сто двадцать живых.  
  
Сто восемь человек нашли быстро и тут же доставили в медицинский отсек корабля; большинство колонистов были слишком истощены и не могли ни спрятаться, ни дать отпор. Их всего-то и нужно было найти и поднять на борт.  
  
Когда через три дня на планету прибыл корабль Звёздного флота, чтобы вывести с Тарсуса тех, кто мог перенести транспортировку, и чтобы взять ситуацию под контроль, не нашли только двенадцать уцелевших. Им удавалось ускользнуть, несмотря на усиленные поиски. У флотских и без них проблем хватало, поэтому разобраться с этими двенадцатью поручили всё тем же вулканцам — они умели не доводить себя до изнеможения и не падать без чувств, снова и снова натыкаясь на раздувшиеся от жары и смердящие детские трупы.  
  
Найти последних выживших помог скорее случай, а не усилия вулканских спасателей. Когда члены поисковой группы сели поесть, из какой-то потайной норы в земле вылез мальчишка, направил на них неумело выточенный из камня, но острый нож и сказал: «Если вы не отдадите еду, я убью вас».  
  
Никаких логических причин отказать в еде мальчику, явно страдавшему от голода, не было, и они бросили продукты питания на землю и смотрели, как он, подобрав пищу, снова скрылся с ней под землёй.  
  
Так и нашлись последние двенадцать выживших колонистов с Тарсуса IV.  
  
\--  
  
Одно из требований программы — изучение нестандартного языка «на выбор». При попытке сделать этот выбор Джим вздыхает и даёт себе слово со временем как-нибудь отвертеться — остался только вулканский. Нет, все понимают, что и ромуланский не подарок. Когда пытаешься на нём что-нибудь сказать, кажется, что вот-вот подавишься собственным языком. Но считается, что он не такой сложный, как вулканский. Вот и ломанулись на ромуланский.   
  
А всё потому, что он пришёл последним — если ты не в Академии, то ты ещё не считаешься курсантом. Но он же не виноват, что так получилось… Ну, ладно, виноват, но сейчас-то речь не об этом.  
  
Вулканский.  
  
Ну не хочет он ходить на вулканский!  
  
Технически у него что-то вроде академического испытательного срока. Его обвиняют в подделке документов об образовании, и это, во-первых, крайне оскорбительно, а во-вторых, говорит скорее о его способностях, чем об отсутствии таковых.  
  
Короче, на первый урок вулканского он является в состоянии боевой готовности с намерением «включить дурака» и не особо париться. Может, это бы и сработало, если бы он не узнал долбаного препода.  
  
Джим как вкопанный останавливается в дверях аудитории, но на него натыкаются сзади и проталкивают внутрь. Ещё какое-то время он стоит в полном ступоре — спроси его кто, какой теперь год, не ответил бы. Для него сейчас существует только одна проблема — как не захлебнуться собственным дыханием.  
  
Но раз уж он здесь и до сих пор не спалился, он берёт себя в руки и тащится к свободному месту на задней парте — к счастью, одно там ещё осталось.  
  
Когда аудитория более-менее заполняется курсантами, большинство из которых явно хотели бы оказаться где угодно, только не здесь, профессор Сетал объявляет:  
  
— Сегодня в первый и последний раз я с вами говорю на стандарте. Каждый день вы будете получать задание на аудирование на упрощённом вулканском. На падд вам будет приходить сам текст на вулканском и транскрипция стандартными символами. К концу каждой недели вы должны знать все тексты наизусть.  
  
Сидящая возле Джима девушка вскрикивает от ужаса, а тот, глядя на неё, еле сдерживает смех.  
  
— Разумеется, я не жду идеального произношения, — сообщает препод. — Да вы и не сможете правильно выговорить некоторые слова, так как у вас неподходящее строение органов речи. Но на понимание на слух этот недостаток не влияет, поэтому при выставлении оценки в первом случае я буду его учитывать, а во втором — нет. Если у вас имеются проблемы со слухом, сообщите мне о них до конца этой недели, и я произведу необходимые настройки.  
  
Он по очереди смотрит на каждого, и на Джиме его взгляд останавливается не дольше, чем на остальных. Тогда Джим думает, что, может, и пронесёт.  
  
\--  
  
К концу шестого дня почти все оставшиеся жители Тарсуса IV были перемещены на корабль Звёздного флота. И только мальчишка с каменным ножом — тот самый — впадал в панику и начинал орать при одном упоминании об отправке на корабль, а любая попытка отвести его к транспортерной вызывала в нём бешеную ярость. Поэтому было принято решение временно оставить его на корабле. Восстановление его эмоционального состояния и так шло слишком медленно. Не следовало сводить на нет все усилия, сделанные в этом направлении.  
  
Корабль располагал необходимым медицинским оснащением, все остальные пациенты были уже отправлены на судно Звёздного флота. Учитывая эти факторы, а также явное предпочтение мальчика, и не спрогнозировав никаких дополнительных проблем, которые нельзя было бы с лёгкостью преодолеть, вулканцы пришли к очевидному логическому выводу — оставить ребёнка у себя.  
  
Проблемы, справиться с которыми оказалось не так уж и просто, появились довольно быстро. Одной из таких стал нелогичный отказ мальчика от еды, если в его поле зрения находился хотя бы кто-то, кто не поел при нём первым и не завершил трапезу. Пришлось кормить его в помещении, где находилось всего несколько членов экипажа, которые ели у него на глазах.  
  
Но самая серьёзная проблема возникла ещё раньше, когда от корабля Космического флота, летевшего в противоположном направлении, их отделял день пути. Именно тогда мальчик перестал отвечать на любые обращённые к нему реплики на стандартном языке. Он по-прежнему всё понимал, поскольку реагировал вполне адекватно, но не произносил ни слова.  
  
На протяжении трёх смен медсёстры не могли добиться от мальчика ответа ни на один вопрос. И вдруг в процессе обсуждения характера роста грибка Тарсуса один из исследователей сделал паузу, и мальчик не очень твёрдо, но вполне понятно высказал по этому вопросу своё мнение на вулканском.  
  
Стало ясно, что постоянно слыша вокруг вулканскую речь, он чувствовал себя увереннее, говоря именно на этом языке, а не на стандарте. Тогда с ним стали разговаривать на обоих языках.  
  
Он быстро проявил неординарные для землянина способности не только в языках, но и в математике — в этих науках он не отставал от своих вулканских ровесников. Причём язык он явно воспринимал как одно из направлений математики, полагая, что эти дисциплины взаимно дополняют друг друга.  
  
На третий из предполагаемых двенадцати дней полёта мальчику выдали падд с образовательными материалами для вулканцев его возраста. Он справился.  
  
\--  
  
При разговоре Джим отлично научился «включать дурака» — хорошо попрактиковался за последние десять лет. А вот на бумаге не умеет этого делать совершенно. Как-то ни разу не возникало надобности притворяться идиотом при выполнении письменных работ. Если он не хотел афишировать своё имя, то в публикациях просто указывал максимально безликий псевдоним, какой только можно придумать.  
  
Но в Академии-то работы приходится выполнять от собственного имени. И хотя он и рискует, наслушавшись дифирамбов со стороны преподов, стать напыщенным индюком, всё же эти похвалы ему даже нравятся.  
  
Уже на пятом занятии вулканским он получает на падд сообщение от Сатела с просьбой задержаться после занятия. Сердце у него сжимается. Сател его узнал.  
  
Потому что каким бы разгильдяем ни был Джим, на уроках Сатела он время попусту не тратит. Он не собирается вылететь из Академии из-за какой-то глупости — если его и вышибут, то по его собственной инициативе. Так что в своём разгильдяйстве Джим никогда не заходит слишком далеко.  
  
Оставшись в аудитории после занятия, он намеренно долго запихивает в сумку всё своё барахло, ожидая, пока последний дезертир задаст профессору Сателу свой идиотский вопрос о синтаксисе вулканского. Наконец он остаётся один в обществе препода. Тогда он спускается к Сателу, не вынимая рук из карманов.  
  
— T’Kehr.  
  
Профессор Сател награждает его особым взглядом вулканца, признающего достоинства собеседника.  
  
— Курсант Кирк, вы выполнили последнее задание на вулканском алфавите, а не в транскрипции на стандартном языке.  
  
Ох, блин!  
  
Джим пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я подумал, что поскольку на следующей неделе нам придётся осваивать письмо, то лучше начать уже сейчас.  
  
— Ваш уровень владения системой правописания и изящность вашего почерка заставляют меня прийти к заключению, что вы ранее изучали вулканский язык. Но при этом вы не сдавали тест на начальный уровень вулканского.  
  
— Я… — всё-таки Сател его не узнал, что и к лучшему. Можно как-нибудь выкрутиться… Но язык Джима деревенеет во рту, а мозг отключается. Сател — часть его прошлой жизни. Той, с которой он расстался, как ему очень хотелось думать, навсегда. А теперь ему конец. — Я не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, что я владею вулканским.  
  
— Почему? — спрашивает Сател на вулканском.  
  
Застигнутый врасплох Джим отвечает на том же языке:  
  
— Человек с моим образованием не должен его знать.  
  
— Вы не просто хорошо владеете языком, — говорит Сател, и по изгибу его бровей Джим понимает, что для вулканца это крайняя степень удивления. — Вы говорите так, словно общались на нём много лет и вас учили вулканцы. Но на Вулкане воспитывались всего несколько детей с Земли, и вы ведёте себя не как один из них.  
  
Если бы только Сател знал, сколько сил и времени потребовалось Джиму, чтобы научиться вести себя по-другому! Но Джим не станет об этом рассказывать. Почему он вообще заговорил с Сателом на вулканском? Наверное, потому что полный идиот и не умеет держать язык за зубами. Приходится выдавить из себя:  
  
— Меня воспитали не на Вулкане.  
  
— Но языку вас всё-таки учили вулканцы.  
  
Дальше отпираться нет смысла. Сател всё равно докопается до истины. И Джим говорит:  
  
— Включая вас лично.  
  
В течение целой секунды он наблюдает такое усилие мысли, какое ему крайне редко доводилось видеть на лицах вулканцев. Джим использует паузу, чтобы привести в порядок свои чувства. А Сател говорит:  
  
— Вы с Тарсуса IV.  
  
Джим всё ещё держит руки в карманах и чувствует, как они сжимаются в кулаки.  
  
— Если кратко, то да.  
  
— Вы тот ребёнок, который остался на нашем исследовательском корабле.  
  
— Да.  
  
Сател внимательно смотрит на него, а затем говорит:  
  
— Я не буду учить вас вулканскому языку.  
  
Джим настолько ошарашен, что снова переходит на стандартный:  
  
— Что? Почему? Чтобы закончить Академию, мне нужен язык.  
  
— Вы уже хорошо владеете вулканским. Учить вас языку — попусту тратить и ваше, и моё время. Вместо этого вы станете моим ассистентом. Вы будете помогать мне в преподавании и писать диссертацию на тему, связанную с языком, которую выберете сами.  
  
Джим открывает рот от изумления:  
  
— Что? Я же специализируюсь не на коммуникациях.  
  
— Как вы сами справедливо заметили, чтобы закончить Академию, вам нужен язык, а мне нужен ассистент.  
  
— Я мог бы просто выбрать другой язык, — в надежде предлагает Джим.  
  
Сател припечатывает его взглядом:  
  
— Нет.  
  
Значит, нет. Чёрт!  
  
\--  
  
К тому времени как корабль достиг пункта назначения, мальчик уже умел поддерживать разговор на вулканском, знал самые необходимые слова, чтобы вести связную беседу о росте грибов и не испытывал ни малейшего желания покинуть корабль.  
  
Простыми, но вполне понятными словами он объяснил, что никаких логических причин снимать его с корабля нет, что его мать — тут он перешёл на стандартный язык, впервые с того момента, как перестал говорить нём — чёрт её знает где, что брат свалил много лет назад, а отчим отправил его на Тарсус IV, чтобы избавиться от него, и это почти сработало. Затем он снова неуклюже перешёл на вулканский и сообщил, что если его отправят обратно к отчиму, он просто откажется от еды. Слова «отчим» на вулканском не существует, поскольку если биологический родитель обзаводится новым супругом, его называют просто по имени.  
  
После обсуждения этого вопроса командование экипажем постановило, что поскольку один из опекунов недоступен, а второй плохо обращается с мальчиком, было бы нелогично возвращать его таким опекунам. Кроме того, на корабле оказалось много вулканцев, имеющих квалификацию учителей по предметам, которые мальчику нужно освоить, чтобы не отстать в академическом плане от своих ровесников, а следовательно, и с точки зрения образования, нет причин удалять его с корабля.  
  
И мальчику позволили остаться до того момента, пока не отыщется его второй опекун, не обращавшийся с мальчиком дурно, и не примет решение, как поступить дальше.  
  
Были поставлены в известность соответствующие органы, приобретено необходимое материальное обеспечение, и через двадцать три часа после прибытия корабль вылетел на новое задание.  
  
\--  
  
Плюхнувшись в кресло капитана Пайка, Джим заявляет:  
  
— Мне надо поменять язык.  
  
Пайк поднимает взгляд от падда, улыбается Джиму — тот улыбается в ответ — и говорит:  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Пожааааалуйста, — Джим отчаянно хлопает ресницами, глядя на Пайка, но тот на него и не смотрит, тогда Джим перестаёт валять дурака: — Нет, правда, инструктор хочет, чтобы я стал его ассистентом, а у меня нет на это времени. У меня уже максимальная учебная нагрузка, а углублённый курс навигационной астрофизики — это же как минимум три раза в неделю.  
  
Пайк начинает испытывать раздражение, но осознав, что ему только что сказали, поднимает руку, чтобы ущипнуть себя за переносицу, и смотрит на Джима, разинув рот от изумления:  
  
— Сетал хочет, чтобы вы были его ассистентом?  
  
— Ага. А я не хочу.  
  
— Сетал уже шесть лет отказывается от ассистента, потому что считает, что нет достаточно компетентного специалиста. Единственная кандидатура, на которую он был согласен — коммандер Спок, но того предложение не заинтересовало. Так вы мне расскажете, почему Сетал хочет, чтобы вы были его ассистентом?  
  
Чёрт!  
  
— Ммм. Нет?  
  
— Смелый ответ.  
  
Джим ждал от этого разговора совсем другого.  
  
— Я знаю вулканский. Я говорю на вулканском. Поэтому.  
  
Пайк смотрит вниз, на свой падд, как будто надеется найти там ответы на свои вопросы. Затем снова поднимает глаза на Джима:  
  
— Вы говорите на вулканском?  
  
— Угу.  
  
— И откуда же вы его знаете?  
  
— Учил. Вулканцы меня научили. Я говорю по-вулкански. Ничего в этом особенного нет. Но, раз уж я говорю по-вулкански, могу я вместо него учить другой язык? Я бы выбрал ромуланский.  
  
Пайк фыркает.  
  
— Если вы думаете, что учитывая, сколько мы уже бьёмся над тем, чтобы Сетал взял ассистента, я отпущу вас на начальный ромуланский, вы сошли с ума, — он улыбается Джиму. — Удачи, мой мальчик.  
  
\--  
  
К концу четвёртого месяца мальчик набрал здоровый — если не оптимальный — вес, спал уже хотя бы раз в трое суток, не вскакивая среди ночи с постели, и соглашался говорить на стандарте не менее часа в день, если речь не шла о Тарсусе IV или о его семье. Именно в эти часы исследователь Т'Лок начал обучать его игре в шахматы, сначала стандартные, а затем — трёхмерные.  
  
Для человеческого ребёнка он был довольно спокойным, если не считать внезапных вспышек гнева, возникающих безо всяких логических причин. Но и этот, и другие симптомы не выходили за рамки восстановления ребёнка, получившего тяжёлую психологическую травму, и когда мальчик внезапно начинал орать на них, исследователи не обижались.  
  
В начале возникали споры о том, понадобится ли в процессе его восстановления помощь кого-нибудь, кто мог бы мальчика утешить — вулканцы обладают очень многими способностями, но умение утешать в них не входит — но он отлично шёл на поправку и без эмоциональной поддержки. В процессе восстановления ему больше помогали логические доводы, что вулканцы не позволят причинить ему вред и что они достаточно умны, чтобы предотвратить любой риск в отношении своих запасов пищи.  
  
Обучение мальчика тому, как сделать и починить репликатор, тоже не наносило ему вреда.  
  
Его учили по той же схеме, что и вулканского ребёнка, но вулканской письменностью пользовались только при обучении математике и вулканской литературе. Все остальные предметы преподавались на стандарте, в первую очередь для того, чтобы он мог снова влиться в общество Земли, не отстав в академических нормах к тому времени, когда вернётся его мать и потребует восстановления своих родительских прав.  
  
Хотя исследователи не обладали достаточной квалификацией, чтобы оценить, насколько счастлив был их подопечный, они признавали, что мальчик шёл на поправку адекватно и практически ни в чём не нуждался.  
  
\--  
  
Джим думал, что работа ассистентом Сетала будет занимать гораздо больше времени. В основном эта самая работа заключается в проверке домашних заданий всех студентов и предоставлении исправленных ошибок. Да, времени уходит немало, но это совсем не сложно, особенно для тех, кто находится на начальном уровне.  
  
Раз в неделю ему приходится проводить занятия — семинары по досуракианской литературе у восьми курсантов последнего года обучения. Никто из его студентов понятия не имеет, кто он такой. Но никому из них и не интересно что-то выяснять о нём. И на том спасибо.  
  
Досуракианская литература — не самая любимая тема Джима. Слишком много в ней эмоций. Таких, что по телу начинают бежать мурашки. Вулканцы не должны быть такими. Что-то в этом неправильно. Но он изучал её вместе со всеми другими предметами, и ему нужно повторить совсем немного, чтобы восстановить словарный запас, позволяющий говорить о ней.  
  
Настоящая работа — это работа над диссертацией, которую он посвящает языковым двусмысленностям и ограничениям в этических нормах вулканцев. Работа сложная и трудоёмкая, и чтобы её выполнить ему приходится прочитать до фига досуракианской и ранней постсуракианской литературы. К некоторым книгам приходится запрашивать получение особого доступа, поскольку в них говорится о ритуалах вулканцев, о которых у тех не принято рассказывать, включая kahs'wan — чертовски запутанный ритуал. Прочитав о нём, Джим почти две недели копит у себя запасы еды, пока не доводит соседа по комнате до бешенства.  
  
Он подумывает о том, не включить ли в работу его собственную историю как пример из практики, иллюстрирующий этические двусмысленности вулканцев — ведь их действия тогда вполне можно было принять за сострадание, но…  
  
Он не может. Он не может дышать, думая об этом, стены сжимаются при мысли о том, чтобы увидеть своё имя, написанное по-вулкански, чтобы подробно описать максимально бесстрастным языком то, что с ним произошло.  
  
И он отказывается от этой мысли.  
  
\--  
  
Спустя полтора года после событий на Тарсусе IV Джим получил по каналу дальней связи сообщение от Вайноны Кирк.  
  
В это время большая группа исследователей была занята отбором почвенных проб и снятием атмосферных показаний на Элрисе VII, а Джим совершенствовал свою модель политропного анализа нейтронных звёзд и будь его воля, просто не ответил бы на звонок. Возвращаться на Землю ему совершенно не хотелось. А как ей сказать, чтобы она шла к чёрту и не беспокоилась о нём, он не знал.  
  
Но ему не дали возможности отвертеться, поэтому, не отрываясь от работы по построению модели, он принял звонок.  
  
Мать выглядела, как и всегда. Голубая форма сотрудника научного отдела. Собранные в пышный хвост светлые волосы.  
  
Её глаза сузились:  
  
— Что ты делаешь на вулканском корабле? Почему ты не на Земле с Франком?  
  
Джим открыл рот и понял, что не сможет ей ответить. Он отлично владел двумя языками, мог объясняться ещё на двух. И не мог придумать ни единого слова, чтобы ответить своей матери.  
  
У него ушло чертовски много времени, чтобы понять, что он просто злится. Так зол он не был с первых месяцев после Тарсуса IV, потому что на корабле не было ничего, что могло бы настолько вывести его из себя. Ярость парализовала язык, сжала горло, сковала всё тело. Чтобы хоть как-то отдышаться, он вдавил ладони в бёдра и наконец успокоился достаточно, чтобы выплюнуть презрительное:  
  
— Прошло полтора года, и ты только-только спохватилась?  
  
Выражение её лица потускнело.  
  
— Полтора года? Мы с тобой не виделись два.  
  
Почти минуту он искренне не мог понять, о чём она говорит, затем до него дошло, и его ярость уступила место какому-то другому чувству, более тёмному, не такому сильному и более холодному.  
  
— Зачем ты мне звонишь?  
  
Она возмутилась:  
  
— «Гагарин» только что приземлился, и меня ждало сообщение, что ты на вулканском исследовательском корабле и останешься там, пока я не свяжусь с тобой.  
  
— А тебе за последние два года вообще приходило в голову попытаться связаться со мной? Или ты просто решила «да пошёл он к чёрту» и сделала вид, что меня не существует, как и Сэма?  
  
Она напряглась, её скулы заострились — совсем как у Сэма, каким он его помнил.  
  
— В неисследованном космосе, где мы были, непросто наладить дальнюю связь.  
  
— И за два года вы не совершили ни одной посадки?  
  
Он понял, что она втянула его в ненужный нелогичный спор, из которого никто из них не выйдет победителем, потому что она будет делать вид, что ей не всё равно, а он будет знать, что это не так, и никто из них ни к чему не придёт. Поэтому он заскрежетал зубами и сказал:  
  
— Я не буду жить с Франком. Пока этот отморозок не нашёл способа избавиться от меня, он бил меня, и я к нему не вернусь.  
  
— Он…  
  
— Вулканцы полагают, что оставлять детей со взрослыми, которые плохо с ними обращаются, нелогично, поэтому если ты не планируешь лично взять опеку надо мной, я отсюда никуда не полечу.  
  
Он послал матери ta’al, потому что лучшего способа послать её подальше придумать не смог. Сказал:  
  
— Mene sakkhet ur-seveh, ko-mekh.  
  
И отключился.  
  
Через десять минут после возвращения к работе над своей моделью он понял, что плачет.  
  
\--  
  
Лекция о Тарсусе IV застигает Джиа врасплох.  
  
Не должна была бы, потому что он хорошо знает программу и постоянно читает наперёд. Скорее всего, он и открывал уже эти работы, но просто отметил для себя, что знаком с ними и перечитывать нет смысла.  
  
Так что он сам виноват. Но теперь он влип, потому что, чтобы подготовиться к разговору о Тарсусе IV, ему нужен хотя бы день. Иначе он не сможет справиться.  
  
Поэтому войдя в аудиторию и увидев снимок, на котором спиной к камере стоит Кодос, стреляя из фазера в одноногую девушку, он застывает, хватается рукой за шею, пережимает артерию и от резкой боли приходит в себя.  
  
Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
  
Он бы и ушёл. Но испытательный срок ещё не закончен. И он возвращается. Придётся высидеть это занятие. И он сделает всё, чтобы высидеть.  
  
Будет весело.  
  
Препод начинает вещать о том, что произошло на Тарсусе IV, а Джим постепенно немного приходит в себя, отстраняясь от описываемых событий, потому что всё было не совсем так. Он не выдерживает, когда препод упоминает о корабле Звёздного флота, якобы спасшем колонистов, потому что вот это-то полное враньё.  
  
Джим и в лучшие времена не умеет себя контролировать, а этот момент никак нельзя назвать лучшим. Он поднимает руку и говорит:  
  
— Это был не корабль Звёздного флота.  
  
Препод успевает произнести половину следующей хорошо заученной фразы, когда наконец понимает, что кто-то осмелился что-то вякнуть — он рассказывает о «событии» так, словно выучил слова наизусть, не понимая их смысл, и если он остановится, то забудет всё. Он искоса смотрит на Джима и говорит:  
  
— Простите?  
  
Лицо покрывается холодным потом, и Джим пытается его вытереть, но рука тоже холодная и влажная.  
  
— Первым на Тарсус IV прибыл вулканский исследовательский корабль. Именно вулканцы произвели первоначальную эвакуацию и установили очерёдность оказания медицинской помощи колонистам.  
  
— Это не…  
  
— Почитайте «Первые дни» Элеоноры Ан-кор или вулканские бортовые журналы открытого доступа за тот период. Или всё что угодно на эту тему, что писали не в Звёздном флоте.  
  
Не то чтобы Звёздный флот намеренно лгал, но значимость работы, которую провёл вулканский исследовательский корабль, постоянно принижалась, а затем информация о нём и вовсе исчезла из большинства записей. А самим вулканцам было совершенно не интересно выпячивать свои заслуги более, чем требовалось для указания в официальных отчётах.  
  
— Вулканские бортовые журналы открытого доступа доступны только в вулканских вычислительных системах.  
  
А, точно. Блин! Джим пожимает плечами:  
  
— В работе Ан-кор всё описано достаточно подробно. И она более достоверна, чем пропагандистская ахинея Звёздного флота.  
  
Глаза препода сужаются, и он говорит:  
  
— Если вы так хорошо осведомлены о событиях на Тарсусе IV, почему бы вам не представить нам их анализ? В конце концов, у нас урок этики, а не истории.  
  
Целую минуту Джим просто тупо смотрит на препода, затем у него возникает ощущение, что у него нет рук. Или слишком много рук. Когда он опускает глаза, то видит, что руки есть. И они трясутся, как и всё тело. Он дышит слишком глубоко или, может, вообще не дышит. Он стоит, не чувствуя под собой ног, берёт свой падд несуществующими руками и выходит из аудитории.  
  
\--  
  
Вайнона связалась с исследователями. Она настаивала на возвращении её сына к отчиму, но ей ответили, что если она хочет вернуть ребёнка под опеку человека, который плохо с ним обращался, то и она не вправе принимать решения в отношении этого ребёнка. Она утверждала, что разговаривала с отчимом мальчика и тот отрицал обвинения. Но они отклонили и претензии отчима, и претензии Вайноны, так как знали, что мальчик не лжёт — ведь он провёл столько времени среди вулканцев.  
  
Мальчику о разговоре не рассказали, хотя некоторые исследователи и расценили такое поведение как обман посредством умалчивания. Но то, что подобная информация могла бы быть вредна для психического здоровья ребёнка, признали все, и потому было принято компромиссное решение, что мальчика поставят в известность о разговоре, если он сам об этом спросит. Всё, что ему сказали, это сообщили, что он мог оставаться на корабле, сколько захочет, при условии, что будет прилежно выполнять свои академические обязанности. Кроме того, ему предоставили все необходимые бумаги, которые он может заполнить, если пожелает освободиться от опеки.  
  
Услышав об этом, он улыбался, одновременно выделяя засолонённую жидкость из слёзных каналов, что, насколько вулканцам было известно о землянах, указывало на состояние несчастья. Но в ответ на прямой вопрос мальчик сообщил, что он счастлив и что иногда земляне плачут именно от счастья. Эту информацию добавили к существующей, чтобы вулканцы могли правильно реагировать на плачь, если столкнутся с этим явлением снова.  
  
Присутствие землянина на борту и их тоже многому научило.  
  
Они полагали даже, что если бы не были вулканцами, то находиться в обществе этого мальчика им бы нравилось.  
  
\--  
  
Вулкана больше нет.  
  
Джим останавливается перед дверью в кабинет Сетала. Он всё ещё одет в форму — только что вернулся с похорон, которых было так много… Слишком много. Он стоит перед дверью и не решается постучать. Раньше он и стучать бы не стал, не то что стоять и раздумывать, нужно ли это делать, но сейчас Сетал…  
  
Сетал открывает дверь и выглядит… выглядит, как вулканец.  
  
Джим говорит:  
  
— Я скорблю вместе с тобой.  
  
Сетал смотрит на него и говорит:  
  
— А я вместе с тобой.  
  
И Джим сглатывает, потому что пытается забыть, что потерял не только курсантов, но и Вулкан, который он носил в своём сердце все эти годы. Вулкан, на котором никогда не был, но который видел тысячу раз на своём падде, который знал по досуракианской литературе, по записанным лекциям Вулканской академии наук, по красивым плавным письменам.  
  
Почувствовав отголосок своих старых, казалось, вылеченных, тяжелейших травм, Джим сжимает губы. А заговорив, переходит на стандарт, потому что на вулканском не может подобрать нужных слов.  
  
— Я подвёл вас. Я подвёл вас всех. Мне жаль.  
  
Лицо Сетала цепенеет, он ведёт одной бровью и отступает в кабинет, жестом приглашая Джима последовать за ним. Джим заходит. Он не мог бы отказаться от этого приглашения.  
  
— Ты не подвёл меня, Джеймс Кирк, — говорит Сетал, как только за ними закрывается дверь и они оказываются вдвоём в полуосвещённом кабинете Сетала. — Ты не мог бы предотвратить уничтожение Вулкана, и не ты инициировал его.  
  
— Я должен был его остановить, — говорит он в отчаянии.  
  
Выражение лица Сетала становится суровым.  
  
— Kaiidth, Джеймс. Или ты забыл всё, чему мы тебя учили?  
  
Джим качает головой.  
  
— Не забыл. Но я…  
  
— Именно благодаря твоим усилиям с Вулкана, который был, были возвращены katra. Вулкана больше нет. Я полечу с другими беженцами на Вулкан, который будет, чтобы оказать помощь в пополнении нашей популяции.  
  
Образ старого мудрого профессора Сетала настолько не вяжется с сексом или детьми, что захваченный этой мыслью Джим не сразу понимает, о чём говорит его учитель.  
  
— Вы улетаете?  
  
— Конечно. Мои услуги по восстановлению популяции вулканцев будут полезнее, чем служба в Академии. Поэтому, пока твой корабль будет на Земле, ты будешь выполнять мои обязанности.  
  
\--  
  
Джим покинул корабль, когда ему исполнилось семнадцать. К тому времени он выполнил все академические требования, соответствующие, по вулканским меркам, его возрастной группе. Он был абсолютно свободен, но у него было три сотни родителей — и все вулканцы, а значит, упрямы, логичны и очень умны. Он любил их и любил звёзды, но прожив на одном и том же корабле почти четыре года, он рвался в свободное пространство.  
  
Они всё понимали, или как минимум выразили согласие с его решением. Его никто не осудил, и ни он, ни они ни в чём друг друга не обвиняли. Он сообщил им, что хочет улететь, и они предоставили ему график предстоящих посадок на планеты, которые могли ему подойти.  
  
Багаж его был очень невелик, потому что сувениры собирать у вулканцев не принято, а собственные пожитки Джима, когда он обосновался на корабле, ограничивались одеждой и острым камнем, который он запихнул на дно сумки — вот только сумкой он с тех пор и обзавёлся.  
  
Кредиты ему не нужны, потому что он правильно инвестировал доходы от первых трёх публикаций, вышедших под псевдонимом — одна из них была написана на вулканском и переведена на стандарт. Грибок, о котором в ней говорилось, как полагают, спас десять тысяч жизней на Элрконе II. У него есть все необходимые документы, в которых говорится, что он Джеймс Т. Кирк, сын Джорджа Кирка. И он нигде не фигурирует как один из выживших на Тарсусе IV.  
  
Есть свои преимущества в том, что он не прошёл через приёмное устройство корабля Звёздного флота. И даже родная мать не знает, где он провёл свой тринадцатый день рождения.  
  
Итак, официально и внешне совершенно бесстрастно попрощавшись со своими спасителями, Джим сошёл с трапа исследовательского корабля и попал прямиком в бар, где и познакомился со всеми прелестями алкоголя, секса и пьяных драк.  
  
\--  
  
Полакадемии отправлено в зону военных действий, но оставшимся курсантам надо как-то учиться, а преподавателей по самым нужным предметам не хватает. Поэтому во время пребывания курсанта-капитана Кирка на Земле он занимает должность единственного преподавателя вулканского языка вместо покинувшего Академию профессора Сетала.  
  
Во всех группах, кроме, разве что, первого курса, народу теперь гораздо меньше. И когда в аудиторию заходит старшая группа, изучающая вулканский на продвинутом уровне, сердце Джима сжимается от боли — их всего двенадцать человек. Среди них Ухура. С ней вместе он прошёл через настоящий ад, и чисто технически он её капитан. Но она смотрит на него с явным подозрением.  
  
— Что вы здесь делаете? — спрашивает она, когда в аудиторию входит последний курсант и становится ясно, что он действительно не перепутал дверь. — Вы не говорите по-вулкански.  
  
Джим щиплет себя за переносицу, а затем сообщает на самом официальном вулканском, на какой только способен, что он преподаватель, заменяющий профессора Сетала, и если при обращении она не хочет называть его капитаном, то ей придётся говорить «профессор».  
  
Она смотрит на него, широко разинув рот.  
  
Ему даже становится смешно. Точнее, стало бы смешно, если бы он не был так измотан. Он не получает никакого удовольствия от того, что козыряет здесь своими знаниями — эти знания слишком личные, не на публику. Но приходится. Они должны знать, что как преподаватель он более чем компетентен. Уж это-то он заслужил.  
  
Больше ни у кого никаких вопросов не возникает, и он записывает на доске запутанное и сложное досуракианское стихотворение — им предстоит поработать над переводом. После занятия у него будет час, чтобы выполнить своё собственное домашнее задание и поесть перед встречей с представителями адмиралтейства. Потом — лётная практика на тренажёрах. И только после неё, может быть, ему удастся немного поспать.  
  
Стихотворение уже почти дописано, когда кто-то — Су’кай-ни, курсант-медик — спрашивает:  
  
— Откуда вы знаете вулканский?  
  
Джим заканчивает писать строчку, затем отвечает на вулканском:  
  
— Хотя профессор Сетал больше не ваш преподаватель, правило, что на занятиях вулканским можно говорит только по-вулкански, остаётся в силе.  
  
А затем, поскольку он слишком устал, чтобы лгать, он говорит:  
  
— Подростком я провёл несколько лет на вулканском научно-исследовательском судне. Моё академическое обучение в то время проводилось в основном на вулканском. Две мои научно-исследовательские работы были приняты Вулканской академией наук как обоснованные научно-исследовательские работы на вулканском языке. Я обладаю соответствующей квалификацией, чтобы научить вас переводить базовую досуракианскую поэзию на стандартный язык.  
  
\--  
  
Через два дня после появления на «Энтерпрайз» и официального вступления в должность в качестве первого помощника Джима, Спок подходит к нему во время ужина и говорит:  
  
— Меня проинформировали, что вы бегло говорите на вулканском языке.  
  
Джим кивает и жестом указывает на место за столом напротив себя.  
  
— Садитесь.  
  
Спок садится и ставит перед собой поднос с пломиковым супом. Джим не ел пломикового супа с тех пор, как ему было семнадцать. И сейчас не хочет.  
  
— Да, говорю. И что?  
  
— Вы не могли бы, — неуверенно начинает Спок, делает паузу и продолжает: — Вы не против иногда говорить со мной на этом языке? Разумеется, не во время дежурства. Мне бы… хотелось иногда вести академический разговор, не требующий перевода на стандартный язык или подмены понятий, к которой приходится прибегать при переходе с одного словаря и грамматической структуры на другие.  
  
О, думает Джим.  
  
— Конечно, — говорит он, потому что, если честно, и ему бы этого хотелось. У него уже давно не было собеседника для ведения научных дискуссий на вулканском. Его разговоры с Сеталом в основном касались вопросов лингвистики.  
  
— Я был бы очень рад, капитан.  
  
Джим отмахивается.  
  
— Мне и самому бы этого хотелось. Да, кстати, Спок, вы играете в шахматы?  
  
\--  
  
Научный труд «Языковая двусмысленность в этических нормах вулканцев» содержит разбор любопытного примера: один из выживших на Тарсусе IV, несовершеннолетний, провёл около четырёх лет на вулканском научно-исследовательском судне, поскольку экипаж не стал заставлять его возвращаться к официальному опекуну, плохо с ним обращавшемуся. Это первая научно-исследовательская работа, написанная не-вулканцем и принятая новой вулканской академией наук.


End file.
